


The Mystery Of The Portals

by Pick_Your_Poison



Series: A Mage's Dream [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dads!Hyungwonho, Feels I guess, Humans, Hunters, Illegal Magic, Investigation, M/M, Mages, Reunion, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Series: A Mage's Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Mystery Of The Portals

_Tuesday 20 th January 2055_

_Investigation of The Mysterious Portals_

_Day One: Lee Hoseok and Lee Hyungwon_

Hoseok stared absentmindedly at the posters on the walls, trying to stop his leg from shaking. “This is purely for investigation purposes, you don’t have to look so nervous” Jinyoung barked, a sickening smirk spread across his pompous face, “It’s never just an investigation for you Jinyoung” Hyungwon snapped back. He was calm and collected as always, of course he was, he’s a trained hunter they shine under pressure like diamonds. Hoseok however was a mage, with mages training, he didn’t like being confined in a shoebox with a guilty sticker stuck to his forehead. He thought about his training grounds, the waterfalls, and the meadows with their ocean of heather and daises and finally found calm.

“It’s just a series of question I promise” Jinyoung reassured them coldly, giving Hoseok goosebumps as he swallowed hard. “Ok so first of all, I have to ask some questions just for clarity… Changkyun is your adopted son, correct?” he asked hitching up an eyebrow, Hoseok’s throat felt tight and dry and the more he tried to form words the more it felt like he was swallowing sandpaper. “He is _our son_ , correct” Hyungwon snarled back sitting bolt upright and staring his challenger down. “He is a known and licensed half-blood?” Jinyoung asked and it was Hoseok that answered first “Yes, half hunter, half mage and he is completely legal and in training” he stated, wishing his voice didn’t sound quiet so forced.

“Ok, that’s perfect… so just for our records, when did you begin portal training?” Jinyoung said pushing his glasses up his face. “Uhhh” Hoseok said staring blankly as Hyungwon glared over at him, “We haven’t… have we?” he demanded sharp eyes turning on Hoseok. “No we haven’t! I haven’t! I wouldn’t!” Hoseok stuttered out in a panic, “We don’t teach that kind of magic until they have an assigned position within the headquarters, and he hasn’t yet because he is undertaking _two_ different types of training” Hoseok explained as Jinyoung let out a sarcastic tut. “Lying doesn’t suit you, Mr Lee” Jinyoung taunted causing him to explode into a fit of rage, unlike any he had before.

Hoseok slammed his hands down against the table, “I am many things Park Jinyoung, but I am not a liar” he growled watching as the other simply smiled at him, infuriating him further. “That’s fine, please sit down” he said waving his hands at them tiredly, Hoseok hadn’t realised that Hyungwon had jumped up standing at his side with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded as the chairs scraped across the floor, letting out a high pitched noise.

“Someone has been opening illegal portals from the communal park, the evidence was well hidden but from the scorch marks we can determine that this has been going on for awhile” He said his tone turning graver. “If I had to put a rough estimate on it, I’d say it’s been going on for at least twenty years, if not longer” he said and Hyungwon clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. “There’s no way… we would have noticed our ten year old portalling!” Hyungwon shrieked but Hoseok just shook his head lamely, “No we wouldn’t have, we had assignments and our own training to attend” Hoseok said shaking his head in disbelief. “But he is only thirty-six, do you really think he could have done this?” Hyungwon said, his voice thin with anxiety and fear. “If he knows that magic… its plausible he could have” Hoseok said with a shrug.

“But I can assure you, I have not taught him this magic nor have his tutors. They all know and respect our wishes” Hoseok said his eyes dark and challenging as Jinyoung visibly gulped. “I understand, obviously we cannot say for certain that Changkyun is responsible for this, but we do have to investigate all ‘under age’ mages” Jinyoung said clasping his hands together on the desk. “Our son has no need, he has a mage for a father and a hunter administrator that could organise him a legal portal if needed for any reason” Hyungwon snarled, “It doesn’t make sense that he would do this” he added as if he was trying to understand his motives. “There is no reason for him to do it, that we know of” Hoseok said with a sigh, staring up at Jinyoung with puppy dog eyes in hopes to ease the tensions within the room.

“I believe you both… however are there any other mages in Changkyun’s life? Anyone that may have been willing to defy you?” Jinyoung asked, the question rung around the room in almost an eerie silence as a specific face filled Hoseok’s mind. Everything from his sweet, curved eyes, halo of blonde hair and soft round face now fuelled a fire that burned deep within Hoseok. “Lee Minhyuk, that bastard” He spat, “He’s your best friend!” Hyungwon argued his composure finally shattering as he gripped at Hoseok’s arm. Tears were threatening to fall at the edges of his eyes, “Exactly” Hoseok said shaking his head slightly. “Well… that will be all for today gentlemen” Jinyoung said clapping his hands together.

_Tuesday 20th January 2055_

_Investigation of The Mysterious Portals_

_Day One: Lee Minhyuk_

“Could you state your name, status and relationship to Lee Changkyun for me please” Jinyoung droned as Minhyuk resisted a yawn, he hated everything about the hunters territory, from its clinical coldness to the miserable décor. “I am Lee Minhyuk, I am a repair and healing mage, and I am his godfather” he said flatly still staring at his shoes, at least the emerald butteries stitched onto them gave the room some colour he thought. “Wonderful, to your knowledge does Changkyun know how to create a portal?” Jinyoung said, this peeked his interest although he fought to keep a mask of boredom on his face. “No” he said tapping his finger on the table irritably, “Did you really pull me out of training for this? Our training isn’t as simple as yours, I don’t do a few flips and I’m done… it’ll take hours of mental concertation for me to continue!” He snapped.

“I understand Mr Lee but there is no need to be so short” Jinyoung scolded, Minhyuk felt the words bounce off of his skin as he sat up, smirking brightly. “I may eternally have the face of a twenty year old but I am nearly two hundred, show some respect” he demanded through gritted teeth. His excitement rose as Jinyoung stared back at him with large, shocked eyes, “Yes you’re right sir, I apologise” he said bowing so low he nearly hit his head against the edge of the table. “May I proceed with the questions?” he asked and Minhyuk couldn’t help but grin, a playful smile revealing the faerie blood within him, “If you must” he stated rolling his eyes.

“Are you aware that Changkyun is not to learn certain aspects of magic until he is finished with both his mages and hunters training?” Jinyoungs eyes were narrow and sharp, like a snake sizing up his prey. “Of course I do, I am his godfather” Minhyuk said, his voice sweet as honey as he grinned, “I’d be pretty useless if I didn’t even know that” he said letting out a terse laugh. “Have you ever taught Changkyun magic?” Jinyoung continued attempting to completely ignore Minhyuk’s gaze, “Within his training as his dedicated tutor, yes” Minhyuk said nodding “But that isn’t what you’re asking me, I haven’t taught him to portal and as far as I’m aware he doesn’t know how” he said rolling his eyes as he flicked his purple robes around himself tightly. “May I leave now?” he demanded and Jinyoung nodded shyly, the predator shrinking down and becoming the prey, “Wonderful” Minhyuk beamed, waggling his freshly manicured fingers at him, and flouncing out the door.

****************

“What did you do?!” Hoseok bellowed as Minhyuk entered, “Well good day to you too” Minhyuk spat back sarcastically as he kicked his shoes off and flounced over to the kitchen. “Out of my fridge I want answers!” Hoseok demanded lifting the man up and holding him against the wall as if he was a plank of wood. Minhyuk rolled his eyes letting out a sigh, “Do you really think that lowly of me?” he asked but Hoseok stood still, his breathing ragged as he stared into Minhyuk’s smug face, resisting the urge to punch him. “I didn’t teach Changkyun how to portal!” Minhyuk yelled finally kicking his legs out urgently as Hoseok released him. “I swear on Kihyun I didn’t!” Minhyuk whined childishly as he tugged the fridge door open.

“You better not be lying then” Kihyun snarled appearing from another room with Changkyun close behind him. “Can you?” Hoseok asked turning his attention to his son who was standing hunched slightly avoiding their gazes. “Huh?” Minhyuk called out reappearing from the fridge to see everyone gathered. Hyunwoo was sitting on the sofa, holding Hyungwon’s hand and Kihyun was standing between Hoseok and Chankgyun, “Can you create portals?” Hoseok repeated and Chankgyun stepped closer to Kihyun taking his hand. “Yes” he said, “It’s me, it’s always been me” he admitted finally lifting his head.

Hoseok felt like fireworks were going off inside his brain as he struggled to come to terms with the new information, Hyungwon had begun sobbing onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder but Hoseok just felt numb. Where there should have been anger, betrayal and disappointment there was nothing but a desire for information, a need to know _why._ “I’m sorry I never told you, I figured if I never told you I’d learnt, I technically wouldn’t be lying to you” Changkyun began to explain, fiddling with his thumbs anxiously. “How?” Hoseok asked, clenching his jaw, “How did you learn?” He repeated as Changkyun took a deep breath, “I taught myself, I found a book in the library… everyone has always underestimated my intelligence” Chankgyun said with a smirk. “But this all starts with Minhyuk’s lie” he said as they turned their attention to the man sat beside them stuffing his face with a platter of fresh fruit.

“Me?” he mumbled through a mouthful of food as Chankgyun sat down. “Hyunwoo found the book, Kihyun connected the dots… we need to tell them the truth” Chankgyun said his voice was pleading as Minhyuk abandoned his snack, wiping his hands dismissively onto his robes. “If we must, fine” he sighed “When we returned the human baby… I didn’t wipe his memory. I figured he was too young to remember us anyway, so I didn’t waste my time or energy” he added with a shrug. “YOU DID WHAT?”, it was Hyungwon that exploded this time, tears still running down his face as he glared between them, “It was bad enough none of you reported the baby to me until AFTER you took him home, but this?! THIS?!” Hyungwon’s voice cracked on the last shout as he dropped back onto the sofa shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“So he remembers everything?” Kihyun asked hesitantly, tapping his foot anxiously. “Well not everything he was a baby after all, but he remembers getting lost, he thought it was a dream for years cause his mum denied it so rabidly” Changkyun explained. “He remembers your voice” Changkyun said through a teary smile as he gazed up at Kihyun, “he talks about you reading him a book, you spoke about hunters, mages and faeries…you told him about me, that I’m special cause I’m half and half” the room fell silent as Kihyun sobbed holding his hand over his mouth and Hyunwoo gazed at him with an astonished look plastered on his face. “The fucking encyclopaedia?” Hyunwoo stuttered as Kihyun nodded shyly, “The encyclopaedia” Kihyun grinned, wiping his tears away.

“Want to share with the room?” Minhyuk whined sassily as Kihyun sighed, “Joo got into my study and dragged out an encyclopaedia, I thought reading might get him to sit still and stop _destroying_ everything I own… he seemed to like the pictures too” Kihyun said letting out a small giggle as he reminisced. “Great” Hoseok muttered sarcastically, “So much for keeping our world a secret” he grumbled as Hyunwoo glared over at him. “Don’t blame Kihyun, we were under impression he’d have his memory wiped, you’re lucky that’s all we told him” Hyunwoo snapped turning his attention to Minhyuk who shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t think humans had good memories” he stated popping a strawberry into his mouth, “Your faerie side is showing” Hyungwon snapped.

Minhyuk’s eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to one side, smiling devilishly at Hyungwon. “You always say that like it’s a bad thing” he giggled, they all knew it was a bad thing. Faeries were well known for being selfish, back stabbing, pretentious beings that only cared about themselves. Mages on the other hand were known as kind, loving beings that took care of all supernatural’s, no matter how big or small. It was hard to believe that a mix of both of those creatures existed within Minhyuk, his personality shifting with the moon phases. “You know it is” Hoseok said letting out a terse laugh, “When did this all start?” Hoseok said pushing everyone back in the right direction. “Since I was eight or nine…” Changkyun admitted, his cheeks burning red as everyone stared at him, their mouths hanging open in shock, even Minhyuk flinched, his fruit flying up in the air, the metal platter clanging across the floor.

“That’s advanced magic, there’s no way…” Hoseok stuttered in disbelief, “I have dual blood, I don’t fit into any of your boxes” he said glaring at his father as Hyungwon appeared at his side. “We know we’re sorry… it’s just that we’ve spent all morning arguing your innocence…” he explained as Changkyun cuddled into him, resting his head on his shoulder, transforming from a strident young man to a small child in the blink of an eye. “I’m sorry Dad” Changkyun said, “I just… I just wanted to know what _happened_ to him and then… I never meant for this to happen” he said tears streaming down his face. “But he remembered us, and we became friends and I, I just kept promising I’d go back and then I did because it was so _fun,_ to be a kid like the humans. No studying, no training we would just laugh until our stomachs hurt and I loved it” Hyungwon leant over gently dabbing at his son’s face with a tissue as Hoseok slipped in beside him, holding him tightly.

“You don’t have to apologise for having a friend, you don’t have to apologise for wanting to have fun” Hoseok said giving his hand a tight squeeze. “You should have just asked, we would have portalled you _legally_ ” Minhyuk tutted, “Be quiet you, I still have burn marks in my apartment!” Kihyun scolded as Minhyuk puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. “I’m not saying I _don’t_ illegally portal but at least I do it when it’s absolutely necessary” Minhyuk retorted with a shrug. “I didn’t think the order would approve me befriending a human” Changkyun grinned through tears as the others shrugged at him, “We don’t judge here” Hyunwoo guffawed sweetly, his cheeks puffed out like a giant teddy bear.

“We met up often, we still do when we can, but life gets in the way now we are older… let them punish me I don’t care what I have to endure… just make sure I can still see Jooheon… please?” Changkyun begged as the men all flanked around him, the half-blood that had been the centre of their odd family for over a decade was now a grown man and yet he looked so innocent and vulnerable as if he was just a baby again. “You know we will” Hoseok promised holding his son tightly, “I don’t care if I have to illegally portal you out, I promise, you’ll still be able to see each other” Hoseok added with a light chuckle.

“I knew about the book, the humans believe it’s fiction and he tells them the plot came to him in a dream… it’s a really wonderful story” Chankgyun said through sniffles, “I know, I read it” Kihyun retorted. “Settle an argument for us, am I Keonhee or is Hyunwoo?” he asked, a tinge of excitement in his voice, “You’re Keonhee, Hyunwoo is Hyunjin” Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh as Kihyun smacked Hyunwoo on the shoulder as hard as he could, “I told you that was me!” he exclaimed, barely able to contain his happiness. “Maybe one day you could come with me… I’ve already explained the no aging thing, I’m sure he’d love to meet you” Changkyun offered and Kihyun looked like he was about to cry again. “I’d love that… I’d really love that” he said. 

There was a loud bang on the door, shattering the atmosphere within seconds. Hoseok reluctantly struggled away, tugging the door open. “Can I help you?” Hoseok said glaring at the uniformed men with contempt, “Here sir” he thrusted an arm out handing Hoseok a small envelope, he nodded politely shutting the door quickly as he flicked it open. “Kyun you’ve got an investigation meeting tomorrow” Hoseok sighed dropping the letter down onto the side table absentmindedly. “We better do that meet up sooner rather than later” he grinned as they all stared up at him in surprise, “Now?” Kihyun asked his voice thin with panic, Chankgyun simply nodded his head in response.

They trudged through the woods around the edge of the park, twigs and leaves crackling underfoot until they got to a small clearing filled with yellow and white flowers. “I usually go to the same place, but they’ve got it coned off for investigation” Changkyun explained as they came to a halt, “You ready?” Hoseok asked looking around at the others, they were an eclectic bunch, Hyunwoo and Kihyun still dressed in gear the mark of the angel shining from a badge inside their jackets, Hyungwon was in a grey pinstripe suit with large black framed glasses and his long hair tied up in a pony tail. Minhyuk was wearing his usual purple robes, flashes of emerald shining from his shoes and Hoseok was in his home wear, in a plain black t shirt and jeans. Chankgyun stood in the middle, his burgundy and gold silk shirt covered by a red leather jacket, his own take on the usual Hunter gear.

Everyone nodded as Changkyun stepped forward swirling his hands with a well-trained elegance and grace as an orange portal appeared in front of him, shimmering like water as they stepped through it. They were in a small neighbourhood, cars streamed past down the road, but it was otherwise quiet, “This way” Changkyun murmured nodding towards an apartment building on their right. He clicked a buzzer, dragging them all up several flights of stairs before sticking his key into the door, “Ok so, like this will be a lot for him… just go slow ok?” he warned as they entered.

They followed him inside, it was a small apartment, but it seemed cosy. Art work and pictures lined the walls, some of Jooheon and Changkyun progressively getting older, “Joo!” Changkyun called out, “I brought someone… well some people for you to meet!” he called out again as he stepped to one side. A man came out of a door off to the left, his black hair unruly and his chubby cheeks the same, even after all these years. He strode towards them pausing as his brain played catch up, he looked between Changkyun and the others in disbelief as he edged closer. “Do you remember us?” Minhyuk asked from the back of the group causing Hoseok to punch him in the arm, Jooheon nodded slowly still in shock. “K—Kihyun?” he stuttered out as the smaller stepped forward nodding, with tears in his eyes.

“Kihyun!” Jooheon squealed throwing his arms around him, “God Kyun said you would, but I can’t believe it, you look exactly the same” Jooheon said. He was easily a head taller than Kihyun now as he stepped back nodding respectfully to the others. “The mages…” he said pointing to Minhyuk and Hoseok who waved shyly, “Kyun’s dad” he said pointing to Hyungwon who smirked “Is it that obvious?” he giggled sweetly as Jooheon turned to Hyunwoo. “And the only dad I’ve ever known” he said with tears streaming down his face. “Thank you all, for looking after me, and for taking me home” he choked out as Changkyun threw an arm around his shoulder reassuringly.


End file.
